Tomato Jam
by De Amor
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang terkena insomnia akut, seorang senpai yang diam-diam memerhatikan. Tapi ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka, jauh hari sebelumnya mereka telah saling memikirkan. SN


Cinta itu sederhana, sesederhana hamparan rumput di halaman belakang sekolah.

Cinta itu banyak rasa, termasuk rasa tomat. Kenapa, tidak enak? yakinlah rasa tomat akan lebih dari kata enak jika rasa itu diberikan olehnya.

Cinta itu tak butuh banyak logika yang rumit. Cukup, jika ia tersenyum padamu maka balaslah senyumnya, jika ia mengulurkan tangannya padamu maka sambutlah ulurannya.

.

.

Cinta Rasa Selai Tomat

.

.

Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya dibangku taman. Mengidap insomnia akut bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, ia telah mengidap penyakit tidur ini sekitar tiga atau empat bulan lalu dengan alasan yang menurutnya kurang jelas. Rasa kantuk di siang hari terutama di jam terakhir selalu menyiksanya. Jujur saja insomnia sialan itu membuat prestasinya yang dari awal buruk semakin buruk saja. Sejuta cara telah ia lakukan, berusaha untuk tidak tidur siang sampai minum obat tidur, tapi sekalipun tak ada yang berhasil.

Naruto mengunyah pelan rotinya dengan posisi telentang. Ia kelaparan karena belum sarapan, tapi rasa kantuk sepertinya lebih berkuasa. Roti selai tomat itu terjatuh ketanah disusul dengan dengkuran kecil darinya. Sepertinya bolos untuk kesekian kalinya tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa jika godaan kantuk itu seakan telah membawamu kedunia antaberantah. Bebenar-benar memakan habis kesadaran yang Naruto miliki.

Naruto tertidur dengan pulasnya ketika seseorang mendekat.

"Hallo prince. Tidur seperti biasanya eh?" ucap orang tersebut setelah mendudukan dirinya didepan bangku panjang yang dijadikan tempat tidur oleh Naruto. Rumput-rumput ditaman belakang sekolah itu tumbuh seperti karpet hingga kau tak perlu khwatir celanamu kotor jika duduk begitu saja.

Orang itu melirik kesamping, terlihat menikmati wajah Naruto yang tertidur dengan begitu polosnya. Ia tersenyum geli.

"Kau ileran, dasar dobe." katanya sambil merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya.

Dia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Naruto, bermaksud membersihkan liquid bening disudut bibir pemuda itu dengan sapu tangan putihnya.

Setelah hampir menemukannya tertidur ditempat itu setiap hari, Dia cukup tahu pemuda yang dikenalnya dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah dibangunkan, tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap melakukannya dengan pelan, sepelan sentuhan kupu-kupu.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, bukannya kembali keposisinya tapi ia malah terdiam memandangi wajah tan itu, ia terpaku akan keindahan yang dimiliki si pirang. Rasa familiar lagi-lagi menyerbunya.

Pertama kali menemukan Naruto tertidur ditempat itu, dia telah sukses membuatnya tertarik. Dia sadar betul akan hal itu, sebuah ketertarikan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ini adalah kali pertama ia berada sedekat ini dengan si pemuda pirang, dan ia baru sadar jika Naruto memiliki bibir yang terlihat lebih manis dari ceri, hidung yang bengir, dan bulu-bulu matanya yang lentik. Dia, dia sangat indah.

orang itu tersentak ketika menyadari dirinya semakin mendekat kewajah pemuda di hadapannya tanpa sadar. Apa yang baru saja ia coba lakukan? Apa ia bermaksud mengambil kesempatan dari orang yang sedang tertidur?

"Bodoh." Ia tertawa, geli terhadap apa yang baru saja hampir ia lakukan. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tak mengenalnya. Ia datang setelah Naruto tertidur, dan pergi sebelum pemuda itu terbangun. Apa yang dia harapkan dari hal itu? Berharap Naruto juga menyukainya? Jangan melawak.

Kembali keposisinya semula namun sedetik kemudian Ia melirik kesamping ketika tangannya serasa memegang sesuatu yang empuk.

Roti? Ia mengernyit. Roti selai tomat yang baru digigit sekali, sepertinya milik Naruto.

Ia memerhatikan roti ditangannya itu. Benar-benar terasa familiar. Roti selai tomat, tentu semua orang tidak asing dengan makanan itu hanya saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang emm sedikit berbeda? Sesuatu yang lebih dari kata melihat tentunya. Karena terlalu focus dengan roti ditangannya ia tak sadar jika bel pulang telah berbunyi dan Naruto yang ada di belakangnya telah terjaga, dan menatapnya.

"Ka-kau …"

Suara Naruto membuatnya tersentak.

"Kenapa mengambil rotiku?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar gugup.

"A-ah, ini aku menemukannya disini." Jawabnya yang juga tak kalah gugup. Ini perasaannya saja atau posisinya memang terlihat seperti pencuri, pencuri roti.

"Begitu?"

"Yah, begitulah." Ucapnya asal. Dan kenapa menjadi kikuk begini.

Lama mereka terdiam.

"Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Aku akan pulang duluan." Ia harus pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin, bukannya ia ingin menjadi pecundang hanya saja Naruto terlihat benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Rasa canggung diantara mereka benar- benar terasa aneh.

Baru selangkah ia beranjak dari tempat itu ketika Naruto memanggil namanya dengan suara yang sedikit kelewat keras.

"Uchiha-san !"

Naruto tahu namanya?

Dia berbalik, Naruto gugup dantampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dia menunggu dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus berdegup.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengajakku pulang bersama?" Ada senyum gugup di bibir pemuda itu membuatnya tak tahan tuk tidak membalas senyum itu.

"Kemarilah."

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, yang kemudian disambut oleh Naruto yang semakin tersenyum lebar.

Dan diapun ingat beberapa bulan sebelum menemukan Naruto tertidur dibangku halaman belakang sekolah, ia sempat bertemu dengan si pemuda pirang di bangku dekat supermarket dikawasan rumahnya. Kala itu, Naruto terlihat begitu sedih, dan saat itu dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang diperbuatnya dia tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Naruto dan memberikan roti selai tomat yang baru dibelinya.

Disisi lain Naruto juga baru ingat bahwa orang yang menyebabkannya insomnianya selama ini adalah orang yang memberinya roti selai tomat di hari itu, senpainya yang terus ia perhatikan selama ini, orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat saat ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

©MasashiKhisimoto

~SasuNaruSasu

By: De Amor

Tittle: Tomato Jam

* * *

Mind to review, please


End file.
